prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alex Mercer
Reformatting I should not be the one to complain about this (I'm terrible in this area) but I think it would be a good idea to reformat this page into section. Perhaps something like: Bio where it say that the virus revives him it is inccorrect. the virus consumes , him and the alex we play is the virus , not the infected host. some one should change this. Use this>>> Alex Mercer died while carriying a small sample of the Black Light Virus he took from GENTEK, using it as "insurance" so he would not be liquidated like other GENTEK personnel with critical knowledge. He was cornered by the military at the Penn Station, and in one last effort to take revenge on GENTEK, and seemingly the world, he breaks the virus vial releasing it into New York. The virus infected Alex's corpse, reanimating his body in the process, using his cells to preserve its existence and creating a new entity with inhuman and assimilation abilities. Thinking Alex is dead, the military takes Alex's body to the morgue in the basement of GENTEK, where the virus awakens. Literally, Alex Mercer is no more, he is the Black Light Virus, which is the reason why the military does not call him by Alex's name; instead they gave him the codename of Zeus. The irony in all this is that while Zeus, the virus, is the anti-hero of the story, the actual Alex Mercer was the villain as he was the one who unleashed the virus without any regard for New York City and the world. He actually dropped it when he got shot, the memory's showing him throwing it were planted as the game hinted at false information. :: Even if Alex was alive at the time the virus would have done the same thing, so the whole distinction about if he's the virus or Alex is just semantics... the vast majority i agree with However , i got a strong impression that he never ment to release the virus and he only dropped it when he was shot ,for example on of the web of intrigue videos said he took the virus for insurance. Powers During the Events of Prototype There should probably also be a sidebar with certain information on Alex's age, appearance, hometown, etc. BellicoseIntellect 15:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Personality? Nobody said that the virus changed the personality, Alex's body is the host, and it says it just revived Alex's cells. We have no information whatever the personality he had before. But when Alex dropped the virus, releasing it, it can be called an act of selfishness, and while he wanted to find out what happened to him, he killed anything standing in his way, not caring for anyone otherwise they are helping him, (Dr. Ragland) or important to him (Dana). At least we know he was selfish... or something like that. We dont know if Alex dropped the virus beasue we was shot or if he was shot beasue he dropped the sample of the virus. Nope.. Alex was cornered by the military in Penn Station, his final act was to release the virus as revenge upon the military killing him. and then the virus got into his body.. we don't know much on what the virus does, but we also do not know why alex is notable different than any other infected... or i simply hadn't collected enough web targets to know that? Who should win: Alex Mercer Or Cole McGrath (from inFamous)? Alex owns ass. I can't judge, but i saw a little gameplay of infamous and i must say that electricity is much less cool than the virus. Its all about personality of the player. Most people say prototype when others are asking what to get for their PS3. :Mercer,electricity doesn't beat a blade half the size of a tank. Mr.Wolf 13:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) He would turn Cole into Cubed-Cole-Bits --Ryan Pierce 21:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Who does he remind you of He reminds me of Jason Bourne from The Bourne Trilogy because they both wanted to find out what their identity was and what happened to them, they both are said to be the ultimate weapons etc. --Cheesytom 14:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) He reminds me of Altiar in Assassin's Creed. He also reminds me of the Hunters from Left 4 Dead.--Supermutantslayer450 01:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC) He reminds me of Judge Dredd --Ryan Pierce 21:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Hair & Eye Color Trivia * It is mentioned in a bio for Alex, located on the official Prototype website, that he has blue eyes and brown hair. While some people may easily notice his eyes and their color, the hoodie he wears makes it nearly impossible to see his hair. It's not impossible, if you watch the memory flashbacks at the end of missions or you know what I meant, you will see a framed picture of a girl and Alex with no hoodie. It can be seen that he has blue eyes and brown hair. fui 06:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Nice job on noticing that. Most people don't pay that much attention to web memories. mainly, only people who are planning to write something about a revealed part of the web notice things like that.--Supermutantslayer450 01:52, 25 August 2009 (UTC)